Rewrite ${(6^{-9})(6^{6})}$ in the form ${6^n}$.
Explanation: ${ (6^{-9})(6^{6}) = 6^{-9+6}} $ ${\hphantom{ (6^{-9})(6^{6})} = 6^{-3}} $